Dynasty Warriors 3
Dynasty Warriors 3 (真・三國無双2, Shin Sangoku Musou 2) is the third title in the Dynasty Warriors series and acclaimed by fans of the earlier titles to be one of the most difficult due to the enemies' AI. This title introduces the Nanman tribe and also set the standards for many of its following titles. Gameplay *If they have a high ranked weapon, characters can now perform six hit combos. The four previous charge attack properties remain the same but add two more to the mix. : , , , , : Sends the opponent high into the air; continuing to press triggers a synchronized follow up. This additional combo is called a Charge Drive. : , , , , , : Triggers a unique combo; some officers can also extend it by tapping . *Enemy AI is much more aggressive and clearing crowds takes more effort. Even the most common soldier will actively run up to the player to attack. *When two players work together on a stage, they can perform an attack called Double Musou. If they are close to one another and have their Musou gauges filled, they can press together to unleash a powerful assault. *For the first time in the series, players can collect and equip various items. Specific items can affect the playable characters' stats but others can be unlocked after fulfilling certain requirements. The tradition of unlocking rare fourth weapons also began with this title. *Stat boosting remains similar to the previous title except Dynasty Warriors 3 offers different stat boosts when the game is on harder difficulties. *Mounted attacks -as in, when the horse slays an enemy- can now affect the KO count for the player. Elephant mounts have also been added. Riding a specific steed, however, demands the player to be at certain level. For example, if the character is at a low level and tries to ride Red Hare, they'll likely be thrown off its back. To counter this setback, the player can level up their characters or equip saddles. *Saving during battle can be done by choosing to quit from the pause menu. Only one game can be counted at one time and choosing to not continue it makes it invalid. *Characters are more vocal than before and will talk during in-game cutscenes. *For the first time, players are able to have personal bodyguards with them in battle. The player will start with 2 peons and when maxed out will be able to have up to 8 elite bodyguards. *Enemy and allied officers can replenish their health, and increase their attack and defense in a similar way as the player would charge their musou. Modes Musou Mode Characters' modes are extended as they can participate in more battles than before. Many of their new scenarios involve the Southern Campaign to suppress the Nanman rebellion. Free Mode Similar as before, more stages and characters can be unlocked when the player completes Musou Mode. This is where the Other characters can be played. Versus Mode A mode that gives two players 90 minutes to compete with one another. They can chose to participate in the following challenges. :3 vs 3 Elimination - set at Hu Lao Gate, three fighters can duel with one another on horseback. :Struggle for the Imperial Seal - search for the Imperial Seal in the Wu Territory and earn more warriors. :Skirmish at Chang Ban Bridge - pave a clear path through the wall of enemies on the bridge. :Battle at Sea - knock many enemies overboard at Chi Bi. :Team Battle - defeat the three officers at Fan Castle. :4 vs 4 Elimination - be the first to climb Mt. Ding Jun and meet the commander at the top. :Valley of Stone Soldiers - a thick fog clouds the field and obstructs vision. Find the enemy officer at Yi Ling under these conditions. :Duel - have a one-on-one battle at Mt. Jie Ting. Challenge Mode Within a 90 minute time limit, do one of the following. :Endurance - Defeat as many officers as possible without being defeated. :Time Attack - Similar as endurance except it expects the player to meet a set time limit. Data Base Includes an encyclopedia for various officers and showcases collected weapons and items. Characters Those with bolded names are unlocked right from the start. Characters with an asterisk next to their names are new in this title. Expansions/Spin-Offs *''Koei 2002 Spring Pack Shin Sangoku Musou 2/Shin Sangoku Musou'' - repackaged as a part of Koei's 2002 Spring Sale set. Received a 2002 clear file with purchase. *''Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' *''Mobile Shin Sangoku Musou'' *''CR Shin Sangoku Musou'' - pachinko machine *''Pachislot Shin Sangoku Musou'' - pachislot machine Related Media Kamaya released ten figurines of the cast. Aside from the official guide books and character illustration book, Koei officially funded the following publications for this game: *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 2 ~ Extra Stage Vol. 1'' - collection of four panel parody comics created and illustrated by fans. ISBN: 4-87719-999-3 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 2 ~ Extra Stage Vol. 2'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0029-9 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 2 ~ Extra Stage Vol. 3'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0036-1 Image Song *Shenglu ~CIRCUIT~ :Performed by Yo Hitoto Allusions *Several tracks from this game later appear in Warriors Orochi 2 and 3. Some were also given a unique remix in Dynasty Warriors: Online. *''Kiniro no Corda 2'' includes a short loop of ENDLESS FIGHT in an event. Gallery Dw3-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art External Links *Dynasty Warriors 3 informational site *Official American site *Official European description *Official Japanese site *Official Chinese site *Official Taiwanese description *Official Korean description Category:Games